Percy Jackson TiVo lists
by max and me in a tree
Summary: What would the PJO characters have on their TiVo? R&R plz! Should i do the Gods?
1. Percy

**A/N: Hey peeps, I wrote this a while ago and I decided that I needed a PJO fanfic up, considering it's one of my favorite books in the universe! Please R&R, because I have a lot of these but I need to know if I should continue. Is the first one good? Thanks!**

Percy's TiVo

1: The Little Mermaid

2: Iron Chef America: Seafood Challenge

3: Oprah Winfrey (3x)

4: Ocean Life 101

5: Aquamarine

6: Jaws

7: Michael Phelps: A Documentary

8: Soul Surfer

9: H2O-Season Finale

**So didja like it? I can't post the next one till I get three reviews! Luv ya!**

**~~~~~~~Max and me in a tree :)**


	2. Thalia

**Whoa! I got six reviews in like, two days! I assume this means UPDATE! So, of course, I am. R&R plz, and flames will be ignored.**

Thalia's TiVo

1: Up

2: Gone With the Wind

3: The Secret Life of the American Teenager

4: Don't Look Down

5: Eagle Eye

6: Skydiving for Wimps

**I need more for Nico! Any ideas? Thanks for reading, and I need three more reviews to keep going!**


	3. Rachel

**Time for another Update! I'm putting off Nico...**

Rachel's TiVo

1: Annie

2: Beverly Hills Chihuahua

3: High School Musical 2

4: The Seer of Yore

5: The Artsy Smartsy Club

6: Phil of the future (4x)

6: Hanging by a Thread

7: Into the Future

**You like? I'm up to 14 reviews, I need 17 to update!**

**R&R!**


	4. Nico!

**Time for Nico! My friend Di helped me a little with this one. Also, if you haven't figured this out yet, every third one is completely OOC!**

Nico's TiVo:

1: NCIS (5x)

2: Muse Concert (live)

3: Ballerinas gone wild

4: Choose Life

5: The Day of the Dead

6: Ghost Adventures

7: Ghost Busters

8: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

9: Paranormal Activity

10: Myth busters

11: Phantom of the Opera

**You like? You review! I need 25 reviews before I can do Annabeth!**

**~~~~~Max (-) peace out!**


	5. Annabeth

**Sorry, I'm a little busy this week. This one is Annabeth's, because someone asked for it yesterday when I was at a party. I would've updated then, but I didn't have my laptop. Sorry, annabethchase993! Well, here goes nothing!**

Annabeth's TiVo

1: Are you Smarter than a Fifth Grader?

2: Jeopardy

3: Desperate Housewives (7x)

4: Hoot

5: How to Succeed in Business without really trying

6: Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets (**For those of you who don't get this, PM me or comment!)**

7: A.N.T. Farm

**You like? You review/favorite/alert! :):):):):) Thanks for reviewing guys, this is my most popular fic!**

**Luv ya bunches,**

**~~~~Max**


	6. Luke

**I felt like I just had to include this, even though I never planned on posting it. And no, this is not the last chapter!**

Luke's TiVo (never to be watched, but still)

1: How I met Your Mother

2: Scar

3: The Last Mimsy

4: Clash of the Titans

5: Animals of the Desert: Pit Scorpions

6: The Voice

7: Despicable me

**Could you faithful readers get the word out about me? I haven't had a new review in weeks! D': Favorite & alert, even a simple PM or review would be great! Just something to boost my self-esteem! :) thanks guys! And here's a shout-out to ma BFFs, Di Angelo Grace Jackson, Percebeth Forever 08, CupidsFool, and FutureNovelist887. You guys inspire me! Go and check them out please, especially cupidsfool, she's getting off to a tough start. :D**

**Luv ya bunches,**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max**


	7. TravisConnor

**Just because I'm a stupid head, I spell mah friend's name wrong! She's Percebeth Forever 98! STUPID ME! Well here's this :D**

Travis/Connor's TiVo

1: Criminal Minds

2: Aladdin

3: American Idol

4: Txt me

5: Upon Winged Feet

6: The Forty Thieves

7: Catch That Kid

**I think I'm gunna do some of the Gods. You like the idea? And I may do PJO iPod playlist. Sound ok?**

**You're awesome readers, so please review!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**


	8. Conclusion

**Hi guys, this will be the conclusion of this story! I will now be doing the Gods!**

**Review and tell me which Greek God you want me to do first!**

**But don't expect me to start it before Monday, I'll be in NYC**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Tell your family, your friends, and the occasional stray cat!**

**But only if you liked it.**

**If you didn't please flame.**

**I happen to be fireproof.**

**:D Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**


	9. Short update

**Okay guys, another update for you!**

**So I'm starting Greek Gods TiVo lists, but I've decided that I'll only do Gods/Godesses that I don't have the children of on here, so that we don't have any repeats, cool? Any particular minor gods that you guys would like to be included, cuz I probably won't do too many that aren't reccommended.**

**Also, I'm starting on the PJO playlist, all of the songs that the PJO characters would listen to! Any suggestions?**

**And on a final note, I may do a PJO rap collection, with character's theme raps to go with them... which could get interesting. Something good about it is that I will be mostly doing Greek monsters! You can enter a monster and a description of it, and then I'll make ashort'n'sweet (ish) rap about them. Sound cool?**

**My suggestion? If you haven't already, subscribe/alert me so that you know when all of these are coming out!**

**See ya soon, & luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**


	10. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


End file.
